Deadly Seas
by Hiccup The Demigod
Summary: The plot thickens. With Hiccup recovering from being tortured, Johann sets his plan in motion. His plan: Kill Hiccup's allies. How far will he get? Who will die. Multiple Character deaths. Emotional Trauma. Part four of the Seizure Procedure series.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On Seizure Procedure: Dagur leaned in and studied the frozen man. Hiccup stood behind him clutching half of his former sword. He kept his distance but was close enough to see if he really was blinking.

The Berserker chief nearly jumped back when Johann blinked. Sweet Freya, Hiccup wasn't going crazy. The madman was still alive.

Johann stared at the abyss before him. It was all he had done for the however long it had been. Hiccup showing up had been a treat. Hearing the scrawny boy admit he was afraid of him overfilled him with joy. And watching him shake on the ground out of the corner of his eyesight as he had done so long ago was even more pleasurable. That boy clearly had an impairment of some sort.

Johann. That man was still alive. How he was alive was beyond Hiccup's understanding. Was there some kind of power within the King of Dragon's ice blast that preserved life? Was it sheer luck he had survived? Will of the gods?

Personally, Hiccup opted for a kill mission. If Johann was allowed to live and put in prison he could escape whenever he wanted to. He still has vast connections in the Archipelago. He could be locked up and still be free to torture dragons and people alike.

"JOHANN IS FREE!" Echoed through all of Berserker Island. "THE ICE HAS BEEN MELTED! JOHANN IS FREE!"

Pandemonium struck the island as all the villagers ran toward the caves to see if it was true. Dagur and Heather ran ahead of the crowd while Mala and Sleuther tried to get the crowd under control.

The two siblings ran through the maze of tunnels until they came to the main cavern. They both came to a halt when they saw that Johann was in fact gone. The only proof that he had been there being chunks of ice everywhere.

Hiccup flung his door open and was greeted with a punch in the jaw. Hiccup stumbled backward before falling to his knees. He put his hands over his side jaw and screwed his eyes shut.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, "a familiar voice taunted. "You should have known better than to leave your protection at all."

That voice. Hiccup knew that voice. It belonged to a dead man. It belonged to Ryker.

"What did you do to Snotlout?!" Hiccup demanded. He should have been more surprised that Ryker was still alive but after Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, and Johann, he really wasn't. People in his life have a tendency to not die.

Ryker stood Hiccup up. "Don't worry. He's still sleeping. You and I need to have a talk."

Hiccup stared at him. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Johann. He's tired of waiting for you to be captured. He wants his revenge and nothing is going to stand in his way," Ryker answered. "He's getting ready to move in on your little Dragon base. He plans to launch a full-scale attack within five days. Be ready."

"You will look at me when I'm talking," the villain sneered as he stood Hiccup up. "Before we get started, let's set some rules." He dragged Hiccup to a chair and forced him down into it. "Rule number one: you will only speak if told to. Rule number two: you are now my property. I own you. If you try to escape, you will be burned. Rule number three: you are not allowed to die unless I say so. I know how to keep a dying man breathing. Lastly, rule number four: you have to earn the right to be seen by a healer. Now let's get down to business."

Johann tied Hiccup's hands together and made quick work of picking up where he left off. He broke his left collarbone again. Hiccup screamed.

Johann smiled at Hiccup's pain. He took out a blade and cut the young man's leather armor to shreds until only his tunic remained.

Johann ripped the tunic off of him and stared at his bare chest. He readjusted the dagger in his hand and started making small cuts all over Hiccup's torso.

Hiccup bit his lip and endured the pain. He thought of happier times. He thought of the time when he and Toothless bonded. He thought of the kiss that made him and Astrid an item. He remembered the moment when they announced their betrothal.

When Johann realized he wasn't getting a response out his prisoner, he growled in frustration as he dropped the knife. He balled his hands up into fists and began to punch Hiccup wherever he could reach. "Don't you ignore me, boy. You will react to everything I do to you."

Hiccup finally reacted when Johann landed a punch to his stomach. He did his best to keel over to protect the sensitive area but failed. His arms didn't allow for much movement.

He poured the tonic down Hiccup's throat and watched as his breathing came to a stop. He felt the young man's pulse. It was still there, but it was slowed down enough for people to think he was dead.

He got up and shouted for the guards. "The prisoner is dead."

The guards ran toward the cage. "What happened?" One demanded.

"I don't know," Jorn lied. "I was treating his wounds when his body started to violently shake. I waited for him to stop before checking for a heartbeat. There is none. I can't bring him back. It's too late. Go inform Johann."

Both guards went running toward Johann's chambers. Jorn quickly picked up Hiccup like he was nothing and carried him in the opposite direction. Their only hope of a quick escape was to get to the dinghies that were pulled by a couple of Seashockers.

Johann's fleet sat just outside of patrol range from Dragon's Edge. They couldn't see him, but he could see them. He had scouts on the island giving him daily updates.

Hiccup was recovering from his torture, but it was a slow process. This gave Johann enough time to set things in motion. The boy would have no choice but to surrender himself after he was done.

Johann laughed wickedly as he thought of emotionally unstable Hiccup was going to be. It was time to rule the world.

* * *

The Outcasts watched in horror as Alvin was forced to his knees after losing the mighty battle. A sword was raised above his head and came down with a mighty swing.

They watched as the head rolled several feet before coming to a complete stop. Just like that, Alvin the Treacherous was dead.

* * *

Hiccup wiped the sweat off his brow and sat down. He had finally finished it. Inferno II. His new sword had a retractable blade on one end and could release Zippleback gas from the other. All it took was a spark.

It had been three months since the plan to kill Johan had failed. He was tortured for nothing, and he was okay with that. Now he wasn't scared anymore. He would be able to face Johann when the time comes.

"Hey, kid," Jorn said as he walked into the forge.

After saving Hiccup from a worse fate at the hands of Johann, Jorn became the resident Healer for Dragon's Edge as well as a fellow Rider. He spent the last three months taking care of Hiccup, making sure he was healthy and kept up with his exercises to strengthen his muscles.

"Hey Jorn," Hiccup replied as he stood up, placing one hand on the table for balance since his cane was out of reach. "What brings you down to the forge?"

"Garff's saddle. It's not staying on right," Jorn said.

About a month ago, Hiccup was finally able to walk without any assistance aside from a cane. Once he was able to, he helped teach Jorn how to ride Garff, from the ground of course. Jorn didn't want Hiccup in the air until he was positive Hiccup's body had healed enough.

"Not a problem. Let's have look," Hiccup answered.

Before Jorn could hand the saddle off, a Terrible Terror flew in and landed on Hiccup's shoulder. Attached to its leg was a rolled up piece of parchment. The Terror was shaking.

Hiccup soothed the little dragon and took the letter and unrolled it. "It's from Outcast Island. Alvin is- is-"

The Rider couldn't finish what he was about to say. The letter fell from his grip as he stumbled back and landed on his stool. The Terror jumped off his shoulder and landed on a table. It curled up in a ball.

Jorn dropped the saddle and rushed to his aid. "Hiccup! Hiccup? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Hiccup stared off into space as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Dead."

Jorn stepped back from the kid and gave him some space to grieve. He picked up the letter and read it. Johann had laid siege upon the island. He and Alvin fought each other until Alvin had no choice but to surrender after his hands were cut off. He had been beheaded in front of both armies. Johann was going to kill any ally of Berk from every island, and Hiccup was powerless to stop it.

Hiccup snapped back to reality and stood up, reaching for his cane. "We need to get to Outcast Island."

Jorn agreed with him, but Hiccup was in no shape to fly. Then again, a friend had just died. Hiccup needed to be there to investigate and to say goodbye.

"Let me at least give you full examination first," Jorn offered, grabbing and handing Hiccup his cane.

Hiccup pushed past Jorn. "When we get to Outcast Island."

The young Rider had the final word when it came to his health. That exam would have to wait. Jorn just had to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

The flight to Outcast Island was silent. After telling the Riders the horrible news, everyone but Ryker and Dagur had saddled up. Jorn watched everyone very closely. Even the dragons were affected by the news of Alvin's death.

From what Jorn understood, Berk and Outcast Island had been at war on and off for about 20 years until Alvin had a change of heart when Dagur tried to kill him. A peace treaty was signed after Dagur was sentenced to life in the Outcasts' prison. The two islands had been in uninterrupted peace for almost four years.

Jorn looked at the Riders. It was clear that they were all saddened by the sudden news, but were playing the warriors. Mourning would have to wait.

* * *

When they arrived, Stoick and Gobber were already there. Alvin's funeral longship was ready for departure.

The funeral passed in a haze. Hiccup, Stoick, Astrid and Fishlegs were asked to be in the funeral line up. Stoick would release the first arrow after a speech about Alvin was made. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and several Outcasts would follow suit. Thus setting the ship ablaze and sending Alvin to Valhalla.

The following festivities were somber, to say the least. It was a time to celebrate the passing of a great man and share his heroic stories with one another. No one felt like sharing.

Alvin hadn't died a hero's death. He died on his knees with no way to fight for himself. The Outcasts had declared war and vengeance on Johann and his army. They would pay for the death of their leader.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think of the first chapter? I hope I caught your attention with it. Are you ready to face what I have in store?

Who will die? Who will live? Who's Johann's next target?

As always thank you for the support in this series. Don't forget to read, favorite and review.

Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for being an awesome beta reader and friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup and the rest of the Riders headed to Berk to regroup. They needed to figure out where Johann was going to go next and how long they would have.

"Most likely Berserker Island," Astrid said pointing to the island on the map.

"It's the closest to Outcast Island. The rest of our Allies are beyond the fog bank. It's a five-day sail between the two islands."

"Berk is right in the middle," Snotlout pointed out. "What's stopping him from attacking here next?"

"Berk will be last, no doubt," Hiccup answered. "By the time he finishes with our Allies, Berk will not be able to ask anyone for help. They will have turned their backs on us if we don't stop him from killing someone of importance from their homes. Astrid is right; Berserker Island is most likely his next target. Snotlout, head back to the Edge get Dagur and meet us at Berserker Island. We still have enough time to prepare. He has three and a half days left of sailing."

* * *

Johann laughed with glee as he watched Hiccup and his band of misfits fly off to Berserker Island. Little did they know that it was the wrong island…

* * *

Hiccup, The Riders, and Berserker's readied themselves for battle. They spent two days sharpening and crafting weapons. The forge was working overtime. Those who could not fight were taken to various underground shelters.

Savage and his men had been released to help prepare for war with the promise of being set free and banned from the island as long as they help fight.

There was no time for breaks. Several women were running around making sure everyone ate and drank. Healers scrambled to gather herbs, bandages, and other essential items. Tents were set up in the forest so they could work.

Jorn convinced Astrid to be a combat healer, due to not having enough healers. She was skilled thanks to helping take care of Hiccup over the years. She knew how stitch, amputate, bandage, and make quick tonics.

Jorn was giving her a quick rundown on which stitch patterns could help slow bleeding faster as well how to properly apply numbing cream when Hiccup walked into their tent.

His face had a crestfallen expression. "We got the wrong island."

"Where?" Astrid asked.

"Shivering Shores," Hiccup answered. "Chief Vidar's wife and two-month-old son were killed. He's blaming Berk for not stopping Johann. Johann told him to give us a message. He has no order. He will attack whichever island he pleases whenever he wants to. There is no stopping him."

Astrid stepped away from Jorn and gave Hiccup a hug. She held him tight, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.

She pulled away. "So what's our next move?"

"We separate. Riders for every island," Hiccup answered. "The A-Team is needed as well. Fishlegs and the Twins will head to Defenders of The Wing. You and Heather will go to Wingmaiden Island. Snotlout and Spitelout will be on Berk with Gothi. Dagur, Jorn and I will stay here. Gustav, Ryker, and Sven will defend the Edge. Bucket and Mulch will help deliver supplies to everyone. We'll communicate via Terror Mail with coded letters. The goal is to protect those important enough that their death would cause a rift."

"I should stay here with you," Astrid insisted.

"I'll be fine," Hiccup assured. "You and Heather are needed on Wingmaiden Island. Men can't stay there for very long. Who knows how long this will last. It could be days or weeks before his next attack. We have to have every island ready."

* * *

The next day the Riders flew their separate ways, ready to defend their friends' homes. They were prepared for a long separation. Letters would be sent only in case of emergency. There would be no sneaking away to see each other. Johann could have scouts watching. When they reached the destinations they would have to land in the dead of night, undetected.

Everyone had said their goodbyes the night before. They all hoped to see each other again one day. Hope was all they had right now. Hope would get them through the tough times ahead.

They were all aware that they might not come back. That they might never see their families or friends again. The dragons seemed aware of this as well and spent their last night together sleeping in pile keeping each other company.

* * *

Hiccup and Jorn sat in the Hall of Heroes half-heartedly eating the stew that had been prepared for everyone. The last to leave had been Astrid and Heather. Even though it has only been a couple of hours, Hiccup missed the feel of her lips on his.

"She'll be all right," Jorn promised. "She knows how to survive."

"I know," Hiccup said. "I'm still worried. Our wedding had been postponed for the third time since we were betrothed. It's like fate doesn't want us together, even though we're meant to be. I'm just tired of fighting. What's it going to take in order for us to be together? I know stopping Johann is important, but at what cost?"

"She could have stayed," Jorn pointed out. "Ruff could have gone with Heather."

"Tuff goes where Ruff goes," Hiccup stated. "They work better together. Separate them for too long and things get out of hand. Plus you need two people to ride a Zippleback in battle."

Jorn didn't say anything else. The two finished their lukewarm soups and headed their separate ways. Hiccup headed to the forge. Jorn went to the Healer's Main Tent.

There was still much to do and they had no clue how long it would take. Johann's attacks were going to be random. Everyone had to be ready.

* * *

Astrid and Heather landed behind the Wingmaiden's village as the moon reached the top of the night sky. They had spotted two scout ships on both sides of the island waiting for the right time to attack.

Fishlegs and the Twins landed on a secluded beach behind the Defender's volcano. There to greet them was Queen Mala, Throk, and a couple of their warriors. A mile out was a scout ship on the other side of the island.

Snotlout landed on Berk as casually as he could make it look. He was greeted by his father and the rest of the A-Team. He gave the A-Team Hiccup's orders. Gustav and Sven quickly packed and left for the Edge. Bucket and Mulch began loading crates with supplies. Everyone on Berk began to work through the night to ensure that their allies would have enough supplies.

Three Outcast ships sailed into Berk's docks with all that they could spare, promising to stay by their side. Johann was not going to weaken them.

War was coming, and the entire Archipelago could feel it.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. It going to get a lot crueler and bloodier the further the story goes. I know who I want to kill and how I want to kill them. It's your job to guess who's next.

As always thank you for the continued support. Keep reviewing and following.

Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for being an amazing friend and beta reader.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Johann's last attack. A Berk ship had been sunk just hours after leaving the island. The villain made it clear that no one was allowed to leave beyond its borders.

Hiccup and Toothless stood in one of the watchtowers looking at the sea, waiting for any sign that Johann was near. It was hard waiting. He wanted Johann to hurry up and show his ugly mug, so that Toothless could give him a well-deserved plasma blast.

Everything and everyone was ready. The Berserkers went over every technique they had in the book several times. Healer tents were overflowing with supplies. The Hall of Heroes had enough food stored away. Underground shelters as well. Every watchtower had a Viking and a trained dragon.

The huts had been boarded up and covered in Gronkle Iron. All that was left was to wait for the attack.

Hiccup's shift was almost over when a Terrible Terror landed on Toothless's head with a letter attached to his hind leg. The Rider gave him a pat on the head and took the letter. He decrypted it and read.

"Hiccup,  
The Wingmaidens have been attacked. Several maidens and Razorwhips have fallen. Among the fallen are Atali and Minden. They fought to the very end. The survivors were forced to watch their deaths. The remaining Maidens have sent them to Valhalla.  
Heather is heading back to you and Dagur. I am going to the Edge to resupply and go to Defenders of The Wing.  
I love and miss you dearly,  
Astrid"

Hiccup took the letter straight to Dagur and Jorn.

* * *

Just after midnight, Heather landed at the stables on Berserker Island. Hiccup, Dagur and Jorn were waiting for her. Heather was covered in bruises and cuts. Her arm was hugging her ribcage.

"Let's get you to a Healer tent," Jorn insisted as he and Dagur helped her off Windshear.

"Windshear needs help as well," Heather stated. "Her hind leg was hit with a boulder."

The three men looked at each other. Why had the Wingmaidens not help them?

"I'll send Jared up here to care for her," Jorn promised.

* * *

While Jorn tended to Heather's injuries, she filled them in on what the letter left out.

"... When it became clear that Atali and Minden weren't going to make it, they hid their baby dragons in a sheltered cave that can only be found with through flight. What Johann did to them was horrible. He tortured them for hours. He made them beg for death. They refused. Eventually, they died from their wounds. Everyone was forced to watch," Heather finished, tears staining her once rosy cheeks. "After their funerals, the Wingmaidens told us to gather our stuff and leave. We are no longer welcome on their island."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Heather," Dagur consoled. "Do you have any idea where he might go next?"

Heather shook her head. "None. From what I figured out, he throws a knife at a map when he is ready and wherever it lands, is where he goes. It is completely random."

Jorn finished cleaning the cuts that weren't covered by her clothing. "Okay. Almost done. We just need to treat the injuries under your tunic. If you want I can get one of the female healers so that you're more comfortable."

Heather nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

The three men left the tent. Dagur and Hiccup stood guard while Jorn went off to find a woman to help finish treating Heather.

"It doesn't seem right that they let Heather and Windshear leave, injured like this," Dagur stated.

"Maybe they didn't know," Hiccup offered, leaning heavily on his cane. "She could have acted like it was nothing."

"They should have still offered or made her see a Healer," Dagur urged.

"They're in mourning Dagur. They just lost their leader and Second in Command," Hiccup said. "They are blaming Johann for their deaths. And they're blaming us for letting it happen. Not treating Heather and Windshear is their way of saying that we aren't Allies anymore."

Jorn walked up to them with Healer Eidunn in tow. Eidunn was the second best Healer they had.

* * *

Astrid landed behind the Defender's volcano. She was greeted by Mala, Fishlegs and the twins. All of them carried somber expressions.

"Has something happened?" Astrid asked as she dismounted Stormfly.

"Not yet," Mala answered. "War is coming. Johann's ships have been seen on the outskirts of our borders."

"How long until he arrives?" Astrid asked.

"We're not sure," Fishlegs answered. "He seems to be anchored there. He hasn't moved in five hours."

"It's like he's waiting for us to all fall asleep," Tuffnut added.

'Yeah. That way he can attack and not lose any ships or men," Ruffnut put in.

"How are Chicken, Rooster and the Chicklets?" Tuffnut asked, changing the subject.

"They're fine," Astrid assured. "But we need to worry about those ships. Why are they anchored in the outskirts? Are we really the next target, or is he just making us think that, to put us all on edge and make us paranoid?"

"What do you mean?" Mala demanded.

"According to Sven and Ryker, Johann sat at the Edge's border for five days before turning around and heading to Wingmaiden Island. He seems to pick an island to wait at before throwing his knife at a map to decide where to attack," Astrid explained. "It's his way of letting us know that he knows where the Riders are. He knows we're here and if his knife lands on this island he is ready to attack. He is hoping to get this island next."

"How do you know this?" Fishlegs asked.

"He told us while he tortured Atali and Minden," Astrid answered.

"Come, Astrid Hofferson," Mala urged. "You've flown for quite some time and need rest. Throk has a guest hut ready for you. You can tell us more in the morning."

* * *

Johann stood in his chambers, staring at his map, while he turned a knife around in his hand. He smiled as he remembered the Wingmaidens' screams as he cut into them. It was more pleasurable having two Riders watch. They now know what they had in store if he chose to kill them.

Hiccup sat in the Berserker forge, drawing up designs for a new tailfin when Heather walked in. She was still hugging her broken ribcage.

"Hey, Hiccup," Heather said. "It's late you should be in bed."

Hiccup looked up from his work. "So should you."

"I'm fine," Heather assured as she sat down on a vacant stool. "It only hurts a little bit. We need to talk while we can."

She had Hiccup's full attention now. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to die," Heather stated matter-of-factly. Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him. "I know I am. And I've made peace with it. As an heir to a Chief, I need your help making sure my wishes are met."

She handed Hiccup a piece of parchment. It read:

"I, Heather the Unhinged, request that in the event of my death that I will be placed on a funerary longship. I would like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dagur the Deranged, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and Snotlout Jorgensen be part of the funeral line up. Dagur the Deranged will release the first arrow. The only weapon I want to come with me to Valhalla is an axe crafted by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. My current axe is to be given to Astrid Hofferson as a reminder that she has been an amazing friend. Windshear may choose a new Rider or be allowed to go free. It is up to her. Dagur the Deranged will receive my journal. In it are details of my life after I lost my village. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III will be given my saddlebag and whatever contents come in it. Ruffnut Thorston will be given a recipe book I have written to help improve her cooking. Tuffnut Thorston will also be given a book on harmless pranks, hopefully, to teach that jokes can be funny and harmless. Snotlout Jorgensen will be given a cloak made from yak fur."

Hiccup stared at Heather when he finished reading the will. "Heather-"

"All that's left is for you to sign it," Heather interrupted. "Please don't fight me on this. I know I'm going to die. Johann made that very clear."

Hiccup picked up his charcoal pencil and signed the will as an authoritative figure. "We can protect you."

"No you can't," Heather shook her head. "My time is coming to an end, and no one can stop it."

* * *

Author's Note: The bodies are piling up. Are you hating me yet? Am I ripping apart your feels? Is Heather really going to die or was Johann just messing with her head?

Anyways thank you for the continued support. Don't forget to leave a review and follow. More to come.

Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for being an amazing friend and beta reader.

Stay tuned. The end is near


	4. Chapter 4

Mala and Astrid stood next to each and watched in horror as Johann paced around Throk. Throk was bleeding from a deadly wound. His blood painted the gravel below his feet.

The man should have died hours ago, but Johann was making sure he lived long enough to witness his failure to protect his home and Queen. One by one, villagers were brought before the dying man and beheaded. Half the village lay dead in the village square. Children cried for their murdered parents. Parents cried for their dead children.

"Stop this madness," Throk pleaded. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Get your queen to break the alliance," Johann ordered. "And I will stop."

"The Defenders of The Wing are no longer allied with Hiccup Haddock or anyone from his tribe," Mala announced.

Johann smiled and in one swift motion, Throk was no more. "That's more like it. Now tend to your dead and ban those pesky Riders from your home."

* * *

The four Riders flew in silence to Dragon's Edge. There Fishlegs would remain while Ryker flew with Astrid and the Twins to Berserker Island.

Before they had left, Mala promised that once it was all over they would be welcomed back, but until then, they were not allies. Defenders of The Wing would no longer be a part of the war.

* * *

Hiccup waited at the stables for Astrid, Ryker and the twins. He wouldn't have long with Astrid. She was to catch him up and fill him in on everything, before heading to Berk to help Gothi. Berk needed another healer, and Astrid was the only one qualified enough.

The four Riders landed under the cover of darkness and dismounted their respective dragons. Jorn and Ryker led the dragons into the stables. Astrid ran to hug Hiccup. Dagur and the twins headed down into the village.

Astrid let the tears she had been holding back fall down her cheeks. So much death in just a few days. People she had befriended are gone. And more were going to die. She was having trouble staying strong.

Hiccup allowed her to cry. It was rare for Astrid to cry, but knowing the horrors she has witnessed, he was surprised she had held together this long.

"It's going to be okay," Hiccup soothed as he gently rubbed her back.

The couple stood like that for a good while. When Astrid had finished crying, Hiccup began to lead her down to the village toward the Hall of Heroes.

On the way down, Astrid told him of all the horrors she witnessed. The children, the parents, the elderly, all being killed so that Mala would agree not to help them. It was a horrifying thing to witness. Johann didn't care who he killed as long he made a point.

* * *

After making sure Astrid ate something and getting her into a spare bed, Hiccup went off to find the twins. He found them sitting near the forge, consoling one another. They had witnessed the same horrors Astrid had. Their expressions were full of sorrow and regret. They were helpless to stop the onslaught. They had only managed to delay it.

The three exchanged short words before the twins set off to find a couple of beds. Hiccup walked into the forge and started it up. He snapped his cane in two and used it as kindle for the fire.

He began to pound away at scrap metal, with no idea what he wanted to make. He didn't care what he made, as long as it could be used to fight off Johann and his men. The villain had to be coming here next. Berserker Island was the last remaining ally.

It had to end here. Johann would die here. Hiccup would make sure of it.

* * *

Johann sat between the borders of Berk and Berserker Island. It had been a month since he attacked Defenders of The Wing Island. He was just biding his time. He wanted to lull the Haddock offspring in a false sense of security.

He had allowed that Astrid girl to pass. After all, shouldn't she be allowed to say goodbye to her family one last time? Because once he was done with the Berserkers, he was going after the Hooligans.

* * *

Hiccup was about to head back from his patrol when he spotted Johann's ships sailing into Berserker waters. He stayed above the clouds debating whether or not to attack now.

He could end it right now and save Heather, Dagur, Jorn, the Twins; he could save everyone with one plasma blast from Toothless. He could give Heather her will back and tell her that it wasn't her time yet. He could go home and finally marry Astrid.

They could start a family without the fear of an attack. He envisioned teaching his future children to ride dragons. He thought of growing old with all his friends. He imagined being 60-something trying to convince Astrid that he and Toothless were still young enough to go on adventures.

He could have all that right now with just one perfect plasma blast, but what's stopping the rest of Hunters from seeking revenge? He can't stop all ten ships by himself.

Hiccup and Toothless turned and flew back to Berserker Island. Johann was not going to reach its shores. He needed more dragon power.

* * *

Hiccup quickly got Jorn, Heather, Ryker, Dagur, the Twins and several Berserker Riders in the air. They were taking the fight to Johann.

Hiccup gave them a game plan that could work. The smaller ships would be taken out first. Anyone who tried to escape was to be carried to Berserker Island and thrown into the jail.

* * *

The battles had been going as planned. Only three ships remained. The only Riders left were Hiccup, Jorn, Heather, and the Twins. Everyone else was carrying the surviving Hunters to the jail cells.

Just when Hiccup could feel victory closing in, it was ripped away by a gut-wrenching scream. He matched the scream to Heather and located her. She had fallen from Windshear and was plummeting toward the lead ship.

Windshear had been shot into the water. Hiccup knew no one would be able to reach Heather in time and watched in horror as she landed head first on to the deck of the ship.

* * *

Author's Note: Show of hands; How many of you are still reading? How pissed are you at me? How badly have I destroyed your feels?

As always thank you for the continued support. Don't forget to leave a review and follow

Special thanks to Draconicbeing2.0 for being an amazing beta-reader and friend


	5. Chapter 5

The battle came to a standstill as everyone waited with bated breath for her to get up. Blood pooled around her as it flowed from her head. Heather was dead.

The four remaining Riders each let out a cry of horror and anguish as they flanked the lead ship. Jorn and Garff recovered Heather's lifeless body as the ship began to fall apart. Hiccup and Toothless went for Windshear and took her out of the water.

Hiccup looked at the twins. "Take care of the rest of the ship and make sure Johann is part of the debris. I want his body recovered as proof that he is dead."

* * *

Jorn carried Heather into one the tents and laid her on a bed. He made no attempt to treat her. She was dead the minute her head hit the deck.

Dagur ran into the tent and stared at his dead sister. He made no attempt to force Jorn to treat her. He simply hugged her body and cried.

Jorn patted the chief's shoulder and walked out. It was best to leave the man alone.

Hiccup and Toothless landed with Windshear outside the tent. Hiccup dismounted the Night Fury, took a rolled up piece of parchment out of his saddlebag and walked over to Jorn.

"There's nothing I can do," Jorn said, knowing what Hiccup was going to ask.

"I know," Hiccup said. "Heather said this was going to happen." He handed Jorn the parchment. "She had me sign her will as an authoritative figure. I'm going to send out a Terror Mail and have everyone back here. She's requested that the Master Riders be here. Once everyone is here, the will can be read. Can you treat Windshear for any injuries before you read?"

"Of course," Jorn said. "Come Windshear."

* * *

It took a day and a half for everyone to arrive. In that time, Heather's body was prepared for a final voyage. Hiccup made her a weapon to take with her.

The will was read in view of her body. The items she had bequeathed were handed out. Hiccup, Dagur, Fishlegs and Snotlout carried her body to the pyre in the middle of her funerary longship.

A speech was made about her life. Dagur let loose the first arrow. The Riders followed suit.

Dagur and Hiccup sat alone in the Hall of Heroes while everyone else went to the festivities to celebrate her life.

"She told me she was going to die," Hiccup admitted. "She had me sign her will and made me promise not to tell anyone. I tried to tell her that she wasn't going to, but she insisted. It was like she had this sixth sense. Heather knew in her gut what was going to happen and made sure to plan ahead."

Dagur simply nodded. He had not spoken once since he assured Hiccup that he still stands with Berk. Hiccup doubted he was going to speak until Johann was found.

* * *

Two weeks went by with no sign of Johann. The forest, caves, and beaches were searched thoroughly with no sign of the vile man.

Dagur and Hiccup interrogate the Hunters day and night hoping to break them. Dagur was ready to start torturing them, but Hiccup held him back. The young Rider felt like torture would be the only thing they might respond to, but they needed proof that they were better than the Hunters. It was just a matter of time before one of them messed up and said something.

"Tell us where Johann could be hiding," Dagur demanded. "We all know damn well that he's not at the bottom of the ocean. The Scauldrons would have brought him to us if he was."

"Why would he be at the bottom of the ocean when there are caves for him?" the Hunter retorted.

Hiccup and Dagur shared a look before quickly leaving the prisoner at the mercy of the guards. They headed for the Hall of Heroes where the rest of the Riders were having lunch. As they reached the doors, Hiccup stopped Dagur.

"What's wrong, brother?" Dagur wondered.

"Have the Riders help with an evacuation. Get everyone into the shelters. That Hunter let that information slip on purpose," Hiccup answered. "They're going to try to escape. Once everyone is safe, keep an eye on the jail cells."

Hiccup ran off toward the entrance to the main cavern.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" Dagur shouted after him.

"Unfinished business," Hiccup called back before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Hiccup took out Inferno and ignited it. The sword lit up the maze of caves as Hiccup made his way to the main cavern. Today would be the day it all ends. He would make sure of that. No one else was going to die.

He walked until he reached the entrance of the main cavern. Standing at the edge of the abyss was Johann, armed with only his knives. Hiccup thought about how easy it would be to throw his sword and end it all.

Before he could act on this thought, Johann spoke. "Well don't just stand there, Hiccup. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Author's Note: The time has come. Who will be victorious? Johann or Hiccup? Will anyone else die? Stay tuned for the final chapter.

Yeah I know I'm evil for killing Heather. However, I've heard several rumors that she dies offscreen at some point between the last episode and HTTYD2. This is just my take on that rumor basically.

To the guest review, my intent is not to make people unhappy. I'm writing about war. War is messy and bloody. Killing off characters we've come to know and love makes it feel more real. It hurts me to do it, but it has to be done.

As always thanks for the continued support. Don't forget to review and favorite.

Special thanks to Draconbeing2.0 for being an amazing beta reader and friend.


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Battle

Author's Note: Well we've finally made it. Today the much-anticipated battle finally arrives. Who will emerge victoriously? Will Hiccup receive answers he so desires? Will he be able to kill the man who has killed so many? Or will Johann get his wish and kill Hiccup?

Let's read to find out.

Enjoy

* * *

Hiccup walked into the icy cavern, holding Inferno out ready to defend himself. "What is there to talk about? You've murdered over a hundred people."

Johann turned to face his nemesis. "Oh, more than that boy. I've killed people in the thousands. Some you know, and some you don't." Hiccup was ready to charge when Johann stopped him. "Don't try anything yet. You're going to listen to what I have to say."

"There's nothing you can say that will stop me from pushing you over the edge," Hiccup stated.

"What if I could tell you what really happened to your mother?" Johann offered.

"Dragons killed her after a raid," Hiccup said. "Dad spent months searching the oceans."

"Some of that is true, but what you don't know is that the Stormcutter went for the wrong Haddock," Johann informed. "You see, it was supposed to kill you, but took your mother instead. It flew off with her to gods know where and ate her."

"Why?" Hiccup demanded.

"Why indeed," Johann replied. "It happened again some years later when I gave a supply of poisoned knives to Dagur to throw at you. All those knives and you were only grazed. Unfortunately, that pesky mute healer knew what kind of poison and was able to save you."

Hiccup stared at the man. He was admitting to trying to kill him multiple times over the years. "Why do you want me dead?"

"I can't let you fulfill your prophecy. It's already gone too far," Johann stated as if was obvious.

Hiccup gave the villain a perplexed look. "What prophecy?"

Johann began to circle Hiccup, keeping his distance. "Back when I was just a young trader for the Hunters and their various ports, an elderly stout woman dressed in black approached me. She spoke of a boy who would be born to the chief of the Hooligan Tribe with the soul of a dragon. That he would end the 300-year war between man and dragon. He would take a dragon blacker than night for himself. The boy would one day begin an end to all Dragon Hunters if he was not stopped. I took information to Vindall Grimborn and told him. He tasked me with a mission to kill the boy, no matter what."

"All for a prophecy?" Hiccup asked.

Johann ignored him and continued to talk. "When I arrived at Berk, I learned that the boy did not yet exist, so I bided my time, gained their trust. Rose in the ranks of the Hunters as well. After ten years, you were finally born. I wanted to kill you right then, but I had to wait. I convinced Vindall to give me dragons so I could trigger a raid. As I said, the Stormcutter got the wrong Haddock. As you grew, the more enraged I became. Every attempt to kill you failed. When you tamed that accursed Night Fury, I almost lost it and blew my cover. Ever since you were born, you've had a nasty habit of not dying when you're supposed to. But that habit ends today. Today you will die, and the Hunters will flourish once more under my command."

"That's where you are wrong," Hiccup retorted. "It's you who will die and the Hunters will fall apart."

With that said, Hiccup attacked. Johann was quick to dodge Inferno and block the first blade with his daggers. A mighty one on one battle ensued.

The two enemies were so focused on each other neither of them noticed the Riders running into the icy cavern with their dragons. Toothless stood in front, blocking everyone from interfering. He knew his hatchling had to do this on his own.

Hiccup forced Johann toward the edge of the abyss. This time he was going to make sure he went over. This time Johann was going to die. No one could save him now.

"Do you really think you have it in you to kill me, Hiccup?" Johann taunted.

Hiccup gave Johann a fixed glare as he knocked the daggers out of the villain's hands. Inferno was an inch from the older man's chest.

"You tortured and murdered so many people, and hunted dragons, all for pleasure and money," Hiccup growled. "You will pay for your crimes in the depths of Helheim. The gods will have no mercy on your soul. You are damned for eternity."

Hiccup pulled Inferno back and thrust it forward again, pushing Johann over the edge. Everyone listened as his screams faded into nothingness. After what felt like forever and a distant thud echoed through the still air. Johann was dead.

Hiccup dropped his sword and fell to his knees, staring into the abyss. Astrid and Toothless ran to him. Astrid stood Hiccup up and guided him away from the edge. Toothless pushed him forward, careful not to knock him over.

Hiccup stared at his betrothed and best friend, his eyes swimming with every emotion possible. "I killed him," his voice a harsh whisper.

"I know babe," Astrid said pulling him into a hug. "It's over. He's never coming back." Toothless warbled in agreement and licked Hiccup on the arm.

Hiccup felt the initial shock wear off and relief washed over him. The relief was short lived as his muscles tightened. He quickly pushed Astrid away, falling to his knees once more. His body began to convulse as he landed on his side.

Astrid knelt down next to him and held him as still as she could. She could hear Jorn running over to them, ready to assist. Together they kept Hiccup from shaking too violently. Once he was still, Jorn opened his medical bag and pulled out a blue vial.

Everyone else remained where they stood watching the scene unfold before them. What did Johann do? Had Hiccup been injured in the fight? Did Johann slip him a poison? What happened?

After getting an unconscious Hiccup to swallow the tonic, Jorn picked him up and carried him toward everyone. He mounted Garff and told everyone not to worry. Garff flew the two men out of the caves with Toothless right under them.

* * *

Everyone waited outside one of the Healer Tents waiting for Jorn or Astrid to emerge with news on Hiccup's condition. After what felt like forever, Jorn exited the tent. All the Riders erupted with all the questions they had.

Jorn held up his hand to silence them and began to speak. "He's going to be fine. The stress of the past few months has taken a toll on Hiccup's body. The shock from killing Johann didn't help, which resulted in him having a mild seizure. I've given him the proper medicine. He woke up briefly before falling into a deep sleep. All he needs to do is rest for a few days."

"That would be, like, his third seizure in less than two years," Fishlegs pointed out.

Jorn didn't correct him. It was Hiccup's place to tell them of his ailment, not his. "I wouldn't put much thought into it, Fishlegs. It can happen to anyone at any time. Stress can be a big factor, so can trauma, fatigue, and a whole list of things."

Before anyone else could say anything, Jorn walked back into the tent to tend to his patient.

* * *

The next day, Ryker kept to his promise and left with Minnow. Astrid made sure to let him know that if he ever needed help, all he had to do was just drop by and ask.

Ryker promised to ask for help of the need ever arose. He had a lot of work to do, like dismantling every Hunter port and ship.

Dagur flew off to Defenders of The Wing Island to be with his wife. He left Captain Vorg in charge of the village until he chose to return. He never said how long he would be gone.

The Hunter prisoners were shackled and boarded on to a ship set for Outcast Island, where they would remain for the rest of their days. They would all face trails for their crimes. They would either be sentenced to life imprisonment or death.

Jorn and Astrid helped Hiccup move to one of the guest huts where he would continue to rest. He made no protests. He was exhausted. Every inch of his body hurt.

Over the course of the next couple of days, the Master Riders flew back to the Edge to finish locking it down and making sure it was secure. The only ones left on Berserker Island were Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Jorn.

Jorn would be heading to Berk the following day to help out Gothi for a while. Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid would head to the Edge to collect their belongings and help with the finishing touches to secure it.

* * *

Three months later:

Hiccup and Toothless sat in Gobber's forge, occasionally glancing up at the sky as he watched his friends and their dragons race each other. As far as he could tell, Astrid was winning. He would have been up there, but he needed to finish his new leg since his last one was at the bottom of the ocean among the wreckage of Johann's ships.

Hiccup was attaching his leg to his stump when Jorn walked in. "Hey, kid."

Hiccup stood and tested the balance of his prosthetic and looked up, quite pleased with himself. Toothless purred, satisfied "Hey Jorn."

"Garff and I will be heading out after the race," Jorn said.

"Any idea where you're headed?" Hiccup asked.

Jorn had broken the news to everyone the night before. He couldn't be tied down to one island. His skills were needed elsewhere.

"Where ever I'm needed," Jorn answered. "There are islands out there that need healers."

"I know," Hiccup smiled sadly. "Just promise you won't become a stranger. These past several months wouldn't have been the same without you."

"I promise to come by and visit. Besides, someone other than Gothi needs to make sure Astrid is keeping up with her Healer studies," Jorn promised.

Hiccup held out his hand. "You're a great friend. Safe travels."

Jorn shook his hand. "Same to you, kid."

Jorn turned and walked back into the village toward his hut to finish packing. He wanted to be ready to go before the race ended. That way, he could say goodbye to his fellow Dragon Riders.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup woke to the sound of Terrible Terrors singing on the rooftop. He looked over at Toothless who was covering his ears trying to block out the sound. Hiccup laughed at his dragon as he got dressed in his flight gear.

Together the two sauntered down to breakfast. "Morning, dad," Hiccup greeted.

Stoick set two plates on the table. "Son, we need to talk."

Hiccup had a feeling where this was going. "Not now dad. Toothless and I have a full day of exploring planned." Toothless huffed, waiting for his basket of fish.

Stoick clearly wasn't listening and continued to speak as if he never heard his son. "You're the Pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder..."

Hiccup cut him off. "Yeah, that's great, dad. I'm proud too, but we really need to get going." Toothless muttered under his breath, nosing at the basket hanging on the wall.

Stoick still wasn't listening. He went over absentmindedly and put down the basket and opened it. "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided to make you Chief." Toothless finished his fish, being the hungry dragon that he is.

Hiccup quickly ran out of the house, Toothless followed. Hiccup climbed on to Toothless. The rest of this lovely one-sided conversation would have to continue some other time. And off they went on their next adventure.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank all for reading. I have had fun writing this story.

I will return somewhere down the road. I hope to maybe one day bring Jorn back.

It has been an amazing experience writing this story. It allowed me to explore a different side to writing. I never thought I'd be able to kill such beloved characters the way I did. I stepped out of my comfort zone and discovered what I was capable of.

Thank you for the endless support. You guys kept me going.

Special thanks to Draconbeing2.0 for being an amazing beta reader and friend. She has been helping since Beating In Stride. Her help has been nothing short of exemplary.


End file.
